


Правильная девчонка для шалостей

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: R - NC-17 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Humor, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэма в номере ждет самая красивая, текущая от желания блядь во всей Америке, привязанная к кровати с широко раздвинутыми ногами, постанывающая от нетерпения. Ждет, когда он вернется со смазкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильная девчонка для шалостей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just the kind of girl who'll get messed up with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365506) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета: Rhaina

Все было бы куда проще, если бы Дин уже не надел Сэмово платье.

— Чувак, — Дин натягивает веревки, которыми он привязан к кровати. — Ты сам нацепил на меня эту хрень.

Или если бы Дин не провел полчаса с членом Сэма во рту, напевая под нос что-то из «Металлики».

— Ну что тут поделаешь, если я — талант! — Дин начинает возиться еще сильнее.

Или если бы Сэм заранее догадался купить смазки про запас.

— А я всегда считал тебя мозговым центром любой операции, Сэмми.

— Слушай, просто…

Дин выгибается, упираясь пятками в матрас, и резко опускается. Платье задралось до талии, по горячей коже стекают капли пота и спермы, с губ сыплются проклятья, перемежающие бесконечно длинные стоны.

— Скоро вернусь! — выпаливает Сэм, вылетая за дверь.

За стойкой регистрации по-прежнему сидит пожилая дама, которая по их приезде минут десять восхищалась Дином и его очаровательной девушкой. В особенности ее впечатлило синее летнее платье Сэма. Дама даже нарочито громко прошептала, что нет ничего плохого в том, когда у девушки есть формы, а не только кожа да кости.

— Привет, — здоровается Сэм, когда она замечает его и с визгом захлопывает книгу. Картинка на обложке любовного романа запоздало напоминает проверить, не размазалась ли помада. Судя по выражению на лице хозяйки, волноваться уже поздно.

Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и улыбается самой обворожительной улыбкой.

Она окидывает взглядом его мятую рубашку (а точнее мятую рубашку Дина) с обтрепанным воротом, криво застегнутыми пуговицами (сами попробуйте добиться лучшего результата на бегу!) и не заправленную в штаны, переводит глаза на ширинку…

Сэм откашливается и застегивает молнию. Но хозяйка не сводит глаз с его паха.

— Прощу прощения, мэм, что оторвал вас от чтения, — говорит он громко, решив, что вежливость помахала им рукой в тот момент, когда дама пробуравила ему взглядом дырку между ног. — Вы не подскажите… эм… может быть…

Вот именно поэтому надо было назначить Дина ответственным по пополнению запасов. Сэм не сводит взгляда со шкафа за ее столом, страстно мечтая о хотя бы части своей прежней силы. Может, если хорошо сконцентрироваться, смазка сама в руки прыгнет? 

Сэм напоминает себе, что в номере его ждет самая красивая, текущая от желания блядь во всей Америке, привязанная к кровати с широко раздвинутыми ногами, постанывающая от нетерпения. Ждет, когда он вернется со смазкой. 

— У нас кончилась… Эм… Можно…

Кто-то подходит сзади и обнимает его за талию. 

— Смазку, Глэдис, будьте добры, — Дин сладко продолжает, не обращая внимания на вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Сэма. Он лишь покрепче обнимает брата, отвешивая липкий поцелуй в щеку. Сэм поворачивает голову — и да, Дин все еще в платье, мятом и местами мокром платье. Глэдис, или как там ее, просто ни в коем случае не должна увидеть, на что оно стало похоже; так что Сэм расправляет плечи, пытаясь полностью загородить Дина собой, но посмотреть на хозяйку так и не решается. 

— И презервативы. Самую большую упаковку. Мой Сэмми иногда прям жеребец. Правда, Сэм? 

Только когда они возвращаются в номер, Сэм уточняет:  
— Жеребец? Иногда?

Оседлав Дина, он привязывает сначала правое, а потом левое запястье обратно к спинке кровати. И толкается бедрами, проверяя прочность узлов. Хотя в последний раз проверка не принесла никакой пользы.  
— Иногда?

— Детка, ну ты же знаешь, что полностью удовлетворяешь все мои потребности, — отвечает Дин, снова извиваясь под Сэмом. И нахально поигрывая бровями.

— Ага, — и остаток ночи Сэм старательно доказывает, что все сказанное — истинная правда.

Платье до утра не доживает.


End file.
